


Amnesia

by charamanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamanda/pseuds/charamanda





	Amnesia

 

  
"Iwaizumi-san? Is this Iwaizumi-san?"

 

"Yes. Who is this?" Said male asked in annoyance as he frowned, arranging the paperwork that Oikawa had left behind for lunch with his nephew.

 

"Please come to the hospital as soon as possible." The tone of the stranger made him halt all his actions. He felt a strange foreboding as the face of his loved one came to mind. Trying to stay calm, he swallowed and asked the dreaded question.

 

"What's wrong?" There was a pause and the tension increased as Iwaizumi impatiently awaited for his answer.

 

"What the hell happened, dammit?!"

 

"It's [y/n]." He could feel his blood running cold at the mention of his fiancée's name. "She got into an accident earlier. Can you come over right now?"

 

He doesn't bother explaining to Oikawa, who has just returned from lunch, as he dashes out of the office and doesn't hang up on the call from the stranger bearing news of his fiancée's accident. He jumps into the car that he and [y/n] had chosen together as a fifth-year anniversary gift for you. It was also on that very same day that he got down on one of his knee to propose to you. Now that he thought about it, the stranger's voice sounded familiar. Ah, that's right. He's Sawamura from Karasuno, their former friendly rival. The sound of his phone ringing disrupted his mental rambling and he quickly answered the phone.

 

"This is Iwaizumi."

 

"Iwa-chan, take your time, alright? I'll help you explain to our boss." There is a brief pause before the caller continues.

 

"Don't worry so much. [y/n] is a strong woman! She'll be fine." Iwaizumi can hear the smile in his friend's tone and thanked him, then ended the call as he neared the hospital. He parked his car in a random empty lot and ran up the stairs two steps at a time, arriving at the emergency room swiftly.

 

"Ah, Iwaizumi-san! Over here!" As he thought, the ex-Karasuno captain stood in front of a operating theater with his grey-haired friend, beckoning him over. His legs felt heavier with every step he made over and his heart never felt so painful knowing that the love of his life is lying down on the operation table in the operating theater, under the knives of some strangers that have nothing to do with your life.

 

"I'm so sorry that this happened. I-"

 

  
"Who is the patient's family?" A gruff voice cut in and Iwaizumi  immediately steps forward, putting a hand on his chest.

 

"I'm her fiancé. How is she?"

 

"She has three broken ribs and a fractured ankle. She's very lucky to have  gotten away with such light injuries. She suffered a concussion and it may  take a while for her to wake up." Letting out the breath that he didn't  know he was holding, he put on a small smile.

 

  
"Thank you so much." Daichi said in Iwaizumi's place and the three of them  heads to the counter to admit [y/n] into the hospital.

 

\----

 

Your eyelids fluttered open and the first two things you registered are the  piece of plastic at your nose and the needle inserted into the back of your  hand. You frowned and attempted to sit up but your chest cries out in  protest, so you simply lie down again.

 

  
"[y/n]?" Your groan must have been rather loud, you think, because you hear your name  from across the room. You recognize that voice, though, and a smile comes  to your lips easily.

 

"Sawamura." You greet fondly, attempting to sit up once again. But the  grimace on your face causes Daichi to hold you down with a small amount of  pressure.

 

"Just stay down." You took a good look at his face and your brows furrows  again.

 

"Man, you look _really_ old. What the heck ever happened to you?" He looks behind him worriedly before glancing back at you.

 

"[y/n], do you know how old you are right now?" You held back your laugh and  puts on a smile.

 

"Why, I feel like I'm thirty." You jest playfully but the stern look on  Daichi's face makes your smile disappear.

 

"Fine, fine. We just finished high school so I think I'm 18?" A look of fear appears on Daichi's face and your frown reappears.

 

"Why?" The sound of the door sliding open halts your conversation and the face of a stranger shows up.

 

"Hi, do you need help?" And the man freezes, a hurt expression clearly evident on his face. Then he turns around and runs off. The frown already etched in your face deepens further as you watched Daichi exchange looks with Sugawara.

 

"Who is that?" The duo seem nervous as they open their mouths to answer.

 

"[y/n]-ah, he is your fiancé and the both of you have been dating for five  years now. He is Iwaizumi Hajime, the ex-vice captain of Aoba Johsai's  volleyball team. You don't remember him at all?" Sugawara asks carefully.

 

"Iwaizumi... Hajime?" You repeated as you searched your brain for any memories  of that man but a sharp pain disrupts your search, your hands flying to your  head immediately and you let out a cry.

 

"Ah, it's okay if you don't remember. Take your time." Daichi reassures and wraps an arm around your shoulder, squeezing it gently. The grimace on your face slowly disappears as you stop thinking about the man.

 

"How long have we graduated already?" You asked Daichi in a shaky voice and he purses his lips.

 

"It's been seven years already." You take a deep breath, processing that information slowly and swallow.

 

"I-If it's not too much trouble, can you tell me about that...Iwaizumi guy?" He nods and settles down on the chair next to your bed, his hand shifting so he is now holding your hand in his.

 

\-----

 

For one month after your accident, Iwaizumi had never once stepped into your room, for fear of the same reaction that he got when he first appeared before your eyes. He wore the same annoyed but upset expression everyday, clearly wanting to visit you but when Oikawa has the nerve to even suggest that option, he adamantly rejects that idea and shoos Oikawa away so he can do his work.

 

"I'm _telling_ you, this isn't working. You have to see [y/n], or you're going to stay as miserable as you are now forever. Besides, if she has forgotten you, why not make some new memories with her that could rival your old ones?" Iwaizumi glares at his brunette friend and opens his mouth to repeat the same thing he says when he wants to reject Oikawa.

 

"Shittykawa, don't be stupid! You idiot!" Oikawa cuts in and says it on Iwaizumi's behalf, imitating the way he speaks. The glare he receives intensifies and a file flies towards his face.

 

"Iwa-chan! That hurts!" He cries out and holds his nose, tears at the corners of his eyes.

 

"Serves you right. Leave me alone." He answers gruffly and proceeds to ignore whatever that Oikawa has to say to him for the next hour. He does consider visiting you, though, just not so soon. He isn't ready yet. After getting off work, Oikawa practically drags him into his car, strap him in and drive off.

 

"Oi, Shittykawa! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 

"Oh, just stay put, Iwa-chan. You'll find out when we get there." Oh, sure he'll find out but someone is also getting a surprise kick to the back when they get there.

 

\-----

 

"Like I said, I can do this by myself!" You protested loudly when the knife was snatched away from you by Daichi, a.k.a Dad.

 

"It's dangerous and you're still not healed yet. I'll skin the apple for you."

 

"Dad~ The injuries aren't in my hands, they're in my head and my ribs. Also, my leg. I can skin the apple on my own." You argue but Daichi is adamant on skinning the apple for you, so you sigh and give up, leaning on the mountain of pillows that Sugawara and Hinata had brought for you.

 

"[y/n]-chan! I hope you get well soon!" The obnoxiously loud duo enter the room with a bang, literally. They slammed the door open and began shouting their well-wishes at the top of their lungs. You grimaced and thanked the gods when Sugawara appeared to shut them up.

 

"Tanaka, Nishinoya! We're in the hospital, so behave yourselves!" He knocked both of them on the back of their heads and bowed in apology to the nurse who came to ask them to lower their volume.

 

"Thank you for coming, guys. But seriously, you guys, I'm referring to Tanaka and Nishinoya, need to tone down."

 

"We're not that-!" Daichi hits the back of Nishinoya's head when he begins protesting at a high volume and sighs.

 

"You guys are in your twenties so why are you guys acting like you're still in high school?"

 

"But Daichi-san-"

 

"Let go of me, Shittykawa! You dumbass!" That loud voice interrupts Tanaka's retort as it approaches your ward and the door is pulled open, revealing the man who showed up on your first day of admission and Oikawa.

 

"Oikawa-san?" You call out, attracting all eyes to fall on you.

 

"What? He's been here, annoying me for the past one month. He told me not to tell you guys too."

 

"Geh! Oikawa-san!" Kageyama's hilarious reaction to the brunette makes the atmosphere lighten and said brunette drags the man in.

 

"Now, Iwa-chan, have a good talk with [y/n]-chan." He beams and herds everyone out, leaving only the both of you.

 

"So, Hajime, right?" The look he's giving you makes you uncomfortable but you put on a smile and observe him.

 

"They showed me pictures and told me about you. Oikawa-san even told me to give you some time before you could come and visit me. I didn't believe them, actually. Especially when Oikawa-san turned up so suddenly. They made you sound like a perfect guy and honestly, I was extremely skeptical. But seeing you in real life, I sort of believe them." A smile graced your lips and he is before you within a second, arms already reaching out.

 

"I'm so sorry for not coming earlier." He mumbled, burying his face in your hair. You held onto his arm and closed your eyes, a smile still on your lips.

 

"It's okay. You have plenty of time to make it up to me."


End file.
